"Kills You Slowly" by The Chainsmokers
"Kills You Slowly" is a song by American electronic DJ and production duo The Chainsmokers. It was released on March 29, 2019, as the second single for their third studio album World War Joy. The song interpolates "Lights Down Low" by American singer-songwriter MAX. Alongside MAX, it was written by Alex Pall, Andrew Taggart, Rook Monroe, Diederik van Elsas, Gino The Ghost, Liam O'Donnell, Nathaniel Motte and Parrish Warrington. The song was produced by Trackside and The Chainsmokers. Lyrics 1 Made plans with me and all your friends I'm late again, I hate to keep you waiting Tried to be a gentleman, got drunk again before I even made it Tried to call a car for you, you're tired of me I know you wouldn't take it You walked a mile in Louis Vuitton and fucked 'em up You know that they're my favourite Pre-Chorus But we dress up and play pretend Then we act like we're good again I do things I can't defend And even when you hold it in Chorus Hold it, even though it kills you slowly Explosions, hidden when we're in the open Keep on smilin' until it's over Hold it, even though it kills you slowly 2 Arguments that never end You're talkin' shit to spice up conversation I'm so sick of back and forth These fights with you are startin' to feel contagious Said that I'm no good for you Right before we walk into your parents Then you put on that smile again And grab my hand even though you hate it Pre-Chorus But we dress up and play pretend Then we act like we're good again I do things I can't defend And even when you hold it in Chorus Hold it, even though it kills you slowly Explosions, hidden when we're in the open Keep on smilin' until it's over Hold it, even though it kills you slowly Post-Chorus Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't Bridge Hold it, even though it kills you slowly Explosions hidden when we're in the open And keep on smilin' until it's over Hold it, even though it kills you slowly Chorus Hold it, even though it kills you slowly (oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said) (You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't) Explosions hidden when we're in the open (oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said) (You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't) Keep on smilin' (oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said) Until it's over (you hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't) Holdin' even though it kills you slowly (oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said) (You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't) Why This Song Rocks #'Impressive' vocals from Andrew Taggart. #Slick production. #Great interpolation of MAX's "Lights Down Low". #Great combination of their classic guitar riff and a down-beat trap influence. #It's one of the best songs on their album ''World War Joy ''and probably one of their best songs overall. Videos Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Dance Category:Electronic Category:Pop Category:House Category:Electro house Category:Electropop Category:Progressive house Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Songs Category:Sad songs